Personal Challenge
by emkaann
Summary: This is a 30 day NSFW writing challenge using a prompt I found. Characters being used are Marshall Lee and Fionna. Obviously this is NSFW, so rated M! for smutty smut later. Enjoy-


**A/N:**

**Thanks for starting my first of 30 NSFW prompts! I currently don't have a beta, so please bare with me. I do what I can to make sure I try and correct all the mistakes I can. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes you may notice. Unfortunately I started this during a hectic time seeing as my wedding is later this month, but I will update as often as I can!**  
**I would really appreciate any and al**l _**constructive**__**critisim.**_**  
PS: In my mind, I write Fionna as being somewhere between the ages of 16&18 and Marshall being stuck at 18 forever. If you don't like it, sorrynotsorry.  
**

* * *

Day 1: Cuddle (Naked)

Fionna let out sigh. She was completely content just laying in Marshalls bed after sex; But even she had to admit that on the nights he would stay and lay with her, everything seemed perfect. Nothing outside of his room would matter. This was looking to be one of those perfect nights. Fionna had never before asked Marshall what made him stay, or what made him leave. Overall, she knew it didn't matter. She knew he loved her at the end of the day, so what else could even be important? Even still, Fionna rejoiced in the feeling of Marshalls body under hers. She took a moment to nestle her head into the crook of his neck and just inhale. He smelled like a forest, like freshly fallen rain, and like something that could only be described simply as Marshall Lee.

"Hey, Marshall," Fionna started, her hand trailing to his stomach, "What made you decide to stay tonight?" _It doesn't matter what the answer is, just be happy he's here_, she told herself as she spoke. Her fingers began to trace small, meaningless patterns across his stomach and chest, but they were quickly caught by a larger hand. She heard his chuckle and felt slim fingers make a trail down her spine.

Marshall pressed the palm of the captured hand to his lips, "Must I have a reason to stay with you, Fi?" He spoke barely louder than a whisper, his voice smooth. A smile played on his lips as he watched her cheeks go a light pink. While he watched that bottom lip be trapped so teasingly between her teeth. She looked up through hooded lids and curious blue eyes met loving red ones.

"You're the Vampire King, you don't need a reason to do anything," She mumbled, "But most nights you drift into another room or even out of your house in general. I guess..." She had started out with more confidence than she could muster now, and her voice grew soft, "I guess I'm just wondering what could be more important, or even more enjoyable, than, well, this." She bit her bottom lip once more and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck again.

"Hmm..." Marshall hummed, leaning back against the headboard and thinking for a moment the best way to answer, "Sometimes I leave because you are obviously spent and need to sleep. I do not like the thought of waking you by getting up when you are curled so nicely around my body, so it is much easier to go before that happens." Fionna felt the heat in her cheeks rise, "Other times, I am needed elsewhere - be it the Nightosphere, somewhere in Aaa, or Gumball needing a test subject." Oh. That made sense, "As for why I stay, my dearest Fionna, there are countless reasons. The first of which being that this is my bed. While you sleep in this most comfortable bed of mine, I enjoy running my fingers through this beautiful mane of yours and wonder how you keep it so soft, even after a full day of adventuring and of love making. But mainly, I stay because I long to be close to you. To keep you safe." The vampire kissed the top of Fionnas head and she wasn't sure if her face could get any more red.

The human girl let her lip slide out from between her teeth and took a deep breath, "Marshall Lee, my glob, you are a sweet talker aren't you?" She then grinned and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back again, she saw sly grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth and the look in his eyes. She knew this look, knew it meant he had a goal and he wouldn't stop until he scored it.

"Mmm, I sure do like it when you say my name. How about I see how many times I can make you moan and scream it?" He released her captured hand only to push the thin sheet down past Fionnas waist, "If you keep tempting me with this delicious bosom of yours, I can promise you'll be screaming my name and begging for more." He ran his hand up along the curve of her side before reaching her breast and massaging it. The look of lust in his eyes growing more intense.

"Ah.. Marshall!" Fionna let out a soft moan as she arched into his hand. Oh yes, this was going to be one of those perfect nights after all.


End file.
